


Would you be so kind?

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [42]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Domestic Fluff, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Romance, Soft Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Carlos has a long day.Characters of color appreciation week day 7: Free day
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Would you be so kind?

**Author's Note:**

> We've reached the end of the week! If you have yet to check out any of the other fics I've written for this week, you can find them in the series I made!

“You heading home, Reyes?” An officer asks as he walks past Carlos’s desk. 

Carlos sighs and looks at the clock, “Unfortunately no. Not for another hour.” He says goodbye to the officer and turns back to his desk. His fingers clack on the keyboard, eyes darting to the clock every few seconds. The minutes slug by, each lasting longer than the one before. 

All Carlos wants to do is go home where he knows TK is cooking a delicious meal for him. The pair haven’t moved in yet, but after the solar flare, they’ve gotten a lot closer and are now officially boyfriends. On days when TK has off and Carlos has to work, more often than not, Carlos will come home and find TK in his kitchen and a homemade meal on the table. Carlos adores the light blush that covers TK’s cheeks whenever Carlos compliments him or his cooking. 

As Carlos’s thoughts turn from the pressing work in front of him to his handsome boyfriend and how much he really could just use a hug right now. Thankfully as he thinks about TK, the minutes roll faster and in no time, Carlos is packing his things and hopping into his car. He shoots off a text to TK telling him that he’s on his way home and just as he’s back out of his parking spot, he receives a smiley emoji back. 

Carlos gets home, finding TK’s car parked outside on the street. When he opens the door he is greeted by homey smells of freshly cooked food. He sheds his shoes and dumps his back on the floor, padding into the kitchen. TK is just setting plates onto the table and he looks with a wide smile at the sight of his boyfriend. 

“How was work?” 

Carlos just sighs as he pulls TK into a close hug, sighing softly. He relishes the feeling of TK in his arms, a welcome comfort after his long day. “That good, huh?” TK laughs lightly into Carlos’s ear but doesn’t move out of his arms. 

Carlos groans, “You have no idea.” 

“Come on,” TK squeezes Carlos’s arm. “Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

Much like their failed first date, they sit across from each other at the dining table. Occasionally, Carlos will squeeze TK’s hand, or wrap his ankle around his boyfriend’s as they talk. He tells TK all about his hellish day at work and the unfortunate fact that he’s stuck riding the desk for the next two weeks. In turn, TK tells him about his day off at home with Owen. Apparently Owen decided it was the perfect day to clean their house top to bottom, much to TK chagrin. 

Carlos laughs at his boyfriend’s misery. 

After dinner, Carlos curls up on the couch with TK’s head in his lap as they watch some tv. With TK’s eyes fixed on the screen, Carlos watches his boyfriend as he rhythmically drags his fingers through his hair. Over the years, Carlos has had a few boyfriends, only two that he stayed with for more than a year and even though his relationship with TK is new, he feels something he’s never felt before. There’s this sort of clenching in his stomach whenever TK leans in to kiss him and when TK leans his head on his shoulder, eyes closing sleepily. 

When he looks at TK in his lap, a soft smile comes across his face. He moves his hand from TK’s hair onto his cheek, gently running his thumb along TK’s cheekbone. TK leans into the touch, turning to look up at him with soft eyes. 

“Why are you watching me?” TK asks, his voice quiet. 

“How can I not?” Carlos counters. He traces his thumb along TK’s lip before leaning down and kissing him softly, TK sitting up to make it easier. 

“I love you,” TK says as they pull apart. A grin stretches across Carlos’s face. TK’s never told him that before. 

“Yeah?” Carlos asks with a sly smile as he leans back towards him, their noses barely brushing. 

“Yeah,” TK breathes. 

“I love you too,” Carlos says softly before closing the inches between them and kissing TK again. When he first met TK, he was anything but soft, but here, in Carlos’s arms, TK is soft, pliable. TK’s hands gently find their way into Carlos’s curls. The kiss isn’t hurried or desperate like their first few, instead, it’s slow and soft, knowing they have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
